residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Adieux de Stuart
'Adieux de Stuart, '''aussi appelé '''Note de suicide de Stuart '(スチュアートの遺書) dans la version japonaise, est un document de Resident Evil: Revelations 2. Emplacement Le document se trouve dans la tour, près d'un homme pendu (épisode 3). Transcription Français= Maîtresse Alex, Vous servir tout au long de ces dernières décennies a été un véritable honneur et une bénédiction pour moi. Quelle chance j'ai eu d'avoir été témoin de votre génie scientifique et de votre vision du futur. Le monde a véritablement besoin d'ordre, et je pense que vous, et vous seule, pouvez le lui apporter. Mes camarades chercheurs et moi-même sommes liés par cette croyance. Pour assurer votre survie, nous avons travaillé inlassablement à la mise au point de la procédure de transfert. Le réceptacle que nous avons choisi est parfait. J'ai toutes les raisons de penser que la procédure fonctionnera à merveille. Nous avons dû faire d'innombrables sacrifices pour en arriver là. Ma foi en votre vision est inébranlable, c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours été prêt à affronter les conséquences mentales et émotionnelles des péchés que je commettrais. Pourtant, je pense que nous devons expier nos péchés pour garantir la réussite de votre plan. J'ai donc entrepris les démarches nécessaires pour l'expiation. Nous nous sommes occupés des chercheurs restants. Mon tour viendra bientôt. Cela vous aidera également à réaliser la procédure sans distraction. Au nom de tous ceux qui vous ont fidèlement servie, nous sommes reconnaissants d'avoir eu la chance de vous aider à accomplir vos ambitions. Votre loyal et éternel serviteur, Stuart. |-| Anglais= Master Alex, It has truly been an honor and a blessing to have served under you these past few decades. I consider myself lucky to have been witness to your scientific genius and your vision of the future. The world does need order, and I believe it is you, and only you, who is capable of accomplishing this feat. I, as well as the other researchers, are all bonded together in this belief. To ensure your survival, we have worked tirelessly to complete the transfer procedure. The vessel we have selected is without fault. I have every confidence that the procedure will go flawlessly. To come this far, we've had to make countless sacrifices. My faith in your vision is resolute, so I prepared myself to shoulder the mental and emotional burdens of the sins that I would be committing. But I do believe that before your plan can succeed, we must first atone for our sins. So I have taken the necessary steps for atonement. The remaining researchers have all been dealt with. And I, too, shall soon follow. This will also help you to perform the procedure without any distractions. On behalf of those who have served faithfully by your side, we are grateful for the opportunity to help you accomplish your ambitions. Eternally your loyal servant, Stuart |-| Japonais= 聖母様 「転生の儀」へ向けた実験の成功、心より祝福申し上げます。 このスチュアート、長年にわたりお手伝いをさせて頂きましたこと、 身に余る光栄でございます。 選別された”器”に申し分はございません。 「儀」の式は、無事成功すると確認しております。 新たな世界に秩序をもたらす、創造の主となられること、 絆で結ばれし同胞たちにとって、この上なき喜びであります。 しかしながら、神聖なる「儀」の式へむけた計画のためとはいえ、 数多の犠牲を払ってきたことも事実であります。 その罪、産みの苦しみと覚悟しておりました。 そして、成功にはその罪を浄化する罰が必要であると考えます。 来る「転生の儀」を滞りなく転生へと導くため、 聖母様の産みの苦しみをわかちあうため、 我が身を罰し、この命を捧げます。 心配にはおよびません。 このスチュアート、同胞たちとの邂逅が、待ち遠しい限りです。 Galerie Stuart's Valediction location.jpg|Emplacement du document. Rerev2 2019-01-12 00-10-23-84.png Rerev2 2019-01-12 00-10-25-35.png Apparition * ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' en:Stuart's Valediction Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations 2